


You Think It's Over But It's Just Begun

by violetshade



Series: Blinded In Chains [48]
Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: F/M, Finally together, Matt being romantic, Syn and the art of distraction, drawn out build ups, huge romantic gestures, love is in air, nerve racked Shads, oh my god finally, sequel time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 04:26:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13333467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetshade/pseuds/violetshade
Summary: Finally.Aw.





	You Think It's Over But It's Just Begun

**Author's Note:**

> I've put a ton of my time and efforts into this story line, please grace me with your comments/kudos!! Thanks guys!

Shadows tried to play it cool, buried behind his aviators and backwards hat, leaning against a wall arms crossed. He stood sidestage as Bullet played. The band and Violet were hanging out behind him. Gates walked up behind him and patted him softly on the ass.

"You ready for this?" His grin was huge.

Matt glared, "Fuck no. I threw up earlier. I haven't been this nervous since I first sang in front of a 'crowd' when I was 16. I'm not even sure I can do this."  
"Sure ya can," Syn pulled him towards a dark alcove, "C'mere-I have an idea." Before Matt could protest, Syn had their lips pressing together. He held the singer by the neck, his long fingers curling into Matt's long hair, insistently parting his lips with his tongue in a deep kiss. After a few wonderful moments, they broke apart. M. was dazed and blinking, Gates had a huge smile on his face, "Now whatcha thinkin' 'bout?"  
Finally, Matt's dimples appeared, "The Ragemonster comes in handy. Thanks." He was still nervous, but less so. Although...now slightly aroused.

Over the last week they had gotten closer, more comfortable. There _may_ have been some harmless flirting. While the whole band helped do the planning, him and Zacky and Syn had been an inseparable mass for days, since they were the two others that cared most for Violet and wanted to help Matt make this special.  
  
Bullet ended the song and Matt Tuck waited until the crowd had died down a little before he started talking. It was an open air show and just getting dark.  
"Now please welcome to the stage, to sing a song with us, from Avenged Sevenfold, M. Shadows!!!"

Shade turned on her heels when she heard his name announced, watching curiously as he trotted out, waving at the crowd. One of the roadies handed him a microphone.

"Thank you, Matt. Now you guys will have to bare with me here for a bit. I have a little speech for after, but right now I'm a little nervous, 'cause I'm out here...to sing a song with these guys...because this is how I'm gonna feel when she goes home in a month. This is for my girl, Violet Shade." His dimples popped as he glanced over at her offstage. She had no idea what was coming.  
  
Padge began the riff for "Hearts Burst Into Fire." Everyone in Bullet and Sevenfold were glancing at Shade as she stared at Shadows. They all had these enormous, knowing smiles on their faces that they were all happy they didn't have to hide anymore. Disturbed was also there for support, with the same knowing grins. Vengeance and Gates stood on either side of her, each putting an arm around her--knowing she was about to need help standing.  
The song went perfectly with Shadows' voice and when Tuck sang backup, the two Matt voices blended together well. Eventually, she realized...they had _practiced_. When the fuck had they done that?

What the fuck was this? Why was he singing her another song? Like the Sinatra song hadn't been enough? Did he just call her 'his girl' in front of 40,000 people? Why was he basically saying goodbye to her for a month from now? As she finally tore her eyes away from Shadows and looked up at Syn and Zacky, her heart began to race. Their faces had a story written all over them. _Fuck_. Something was about to go down and they all knew what it was.

In a daze, all she could do was stare at Matt as he sang the beautiful song for her. Every now and then he'd look over at her, sporting those fucking dimples.  
  
The song ended with that epic scream of his, which he nailed. Matt waited nervously for the crowd to die down and put the mic into a stand, leaning on it with both hands.

"So here's why you get to see me, a man who's never nervous, strung out like the fuckin' world's ending. I've been planning this for about a week. Haven't slept, barely ate...drank a lot. While I don't wanna take too much of Bullet's time, they've been really helpful and I think it'll be worth it," He paused and leaned his head down, taking a breath and forcing his heart rate down, "As you may have heard, Violet Shade and I aren't together for one bullshit reason or another. I'm gonna get real with you for a second, I hope you don't mind--"  
Cheers.  
"Life is funny. We all live it like we'll always have it and if there's one thing I learned from Jimmy's death it's that life is short and you have no idea who will be with you tomorrow."  
More cheers at the mention of The Rev.

Violet was numb. She was starting to realize what this was and she thought she might pass out. This wasn't happening.  
Zacky saw her start to panic and tightened his arm around her, "You can do this, Shade. You love him." They both kissed the top of her head.

The color drained from her face when M. turned towards her from the middle of the stage and held out his hand, "C'mere, baby."

The guys practically shoved her on stage. As she walked to him, the crowd started cheering--which startled her. She still wasn't used to crowds liking her so much. He took her small hand in his large one. Her big, scared, violet eyes stared up at him as he took off his shades--revealing the golden hazel love glimmer in his. His lips were slightly curved up in the cute grin he had when he was trying not to say what was on his mind.  
"Violet," He had to keep one hand on the mic to make sure he didn't fall as hard on the floor as he was falling for her, "I know you think we can't do this but I know we can. Or at least we have to try. I can't spend another minute not being yours and I don't care if the whole fucking world knows it."  
He let go of the mic and pulled her up against his body. The crowd lost it.  
Shadows took her face in both his hands, searching her eyes. Her face was full of pure joy, unlike he'd ever seen it. He leaned over to her ear.

"I don't need your monogamy, Violet. Just your heart."

When their eyes met again as he pulled away, he could see he had gotten through to her. With the slightest nod of her head, they were in each other's arms. Their lips met and the crowd erupted deafeningly. Everyone on stage jumped up and down in celebration. Zacky, Syn, Johnny, and Brooks stood arm in arm, watching teary-eyed.  
Matt pulled away just enough to look into her eyes, still holding her face in his hands, "I fucking love you, Vi."  
Tears slipped down her cheeks as her face lit up, "I fucking love you, Shads."  
Shadows turned back to the mic, "Sorry, ladies, I guess I'm officially off the market." The female side of the crowd "awwed" their disapproval as Matt waved to the crowd and to Bullet while he walked off stage with his new girlfriend, the crowd cheering.  
  
The band wrapped them in hugs when they came off stage and they all walked together back to the tent outside the bus as Bullet went on with their set.  
"You guys all knew this whole time didn't you? For how long?" She pointed at the band members, unable to stop the smile on her face that would probably never leave.  
"Yeah," Gates hugged her again, unbelievably happy that they were finally together, "Matt came to us Monday. Then we all talked to Bullet. By Thursday we were worried we wouldn't be able to find time to practice, but then you went shopping for something and that's when we told Disturbed. I don't even fucking care that you guys are gonna be fucking non-stop for the next month on our tour bus, I'm just so fucking happy for you," He put his arm around Matt, "Being in love is awesome. You guys deserve each other."  
The other two were busy getting lost in each other's eyes, the build up of nine and a half months sitting fully on their shoulders.  
Zack now had his arm around Violet's waist, "This is going to be _plastered_ all over the internet. Good thing you didn't fuck it up, Shads." Even Vengeance couldn't stop smiling, happy that they were finally done with their charade.  
As they stepped back to give the new couple a tad bit of privacy, Syn leaned over to Zacky's ear, "You realize with them fucking all the time for the foreseeable future, your ass is mine, right?"  
Zack's adorable cheeks turned bright red as he laughed awkwardly, "Maybe your ass will be mine one of these days."  
  
An hour later they screamed the lyrics of 'Redemption' at one another on stage. For either of them, it was like singing it for the first time. It reminded Matt of how they first met and she had saved him and now she was finally pulling him out of the mire of darkness for good. The extra emotion of the night added even more edge to her voice and the crowd was clearly appreciating how they were together now.

Violet watched him all night from sidestage, starry eyed and heart about to burst. This new, weird feeling that she'd fought against and barely kept at bay for the better part of a year, coursed through her and intermixed with the excitement of performing. Love was heady drug. So was adrenaline. This would be an interesting night.

WWIM was up and crowd was cheering as Matt and Violet circled one another on stage. The lyrics were accompanied by strong theatrics from the two--taunting looks, lewd gestures, the words thick with how much they were going to do some of those things later that night to each other. He had no idea how he was going to wait that long. LPOH always went well, and the duet between them packed more emotion than usual, since it was basically him begging her for a chance. Zacky could barely hold it together without laughing as he 'married' them, while Shadows grinned down at her.

When it was over, they stood hand in hand, bowing at the crowd. He had planned it to where the whole band, and her, were wearing their red, stagename/7 shirts, feeling that would be most appropriate and she'd get to enjoy all the pictures of them together forever afterwards. She had accompanied it with just about the cutest, shortest red plaid skirt he'd ever seen. Violet had been a trip on stage all night--her screaming and working the crowd so sexy--and she was finally fucking _HIS_.

**Author's Note:**

> The sequel will be "Two Vibrant Hearts Could Change" and I think it's going well! Please read! Thanks again!


End file.
